Fast Food
by darknekogirl16
Summary: Amy, Elexus, Tash & the Naruto gang working at a fast food place Rating M for Swearing


**NARUTO FAST FOOD**

you pulled into your work which was a fast food place it was your day off and you was hungry so you went here.

elexus who was working at the window today saw a black car with the sand village sign on it in blood red on the hood of the car pull up and smirked knowing right away it was you.

you stop your car and turn looking at the specker waiting for who ever was running the window to talk you could of gone inside but knowing tash if she saw you she would of started whining about how you should be back there helping.

"welcome to your mom what would you like?"

you blinked hearing that then laughs shaking your head.

"elexus you dipshit!"

you hear laughing over the specker as you think that more then one laugher.

"elexus did you put me on the loud specker again!!"

"hahahah yup!"

"you ass!"

just then tash stoped what she was doing and rush over.

"HEY. YOU. you should be in HERE helping us!"

"it's my day off tash"

"YEAH WELL....you better be in here tomorrow or I'll drag you in here myself!"

after that tash went back to working mumbling while elexus laughed alittle and you shake your head smiling.

"anyways I would like number 9 and a mountain dew please"

"and then"

_oh god she going to do this again_ you thought.

"and then you can tell me how much I need to pay"

"and then"

"and then I'll pull around and give you the money"

"and then"

"and then haha I'll shove my foot up your ass if you don't tell me how much money I need to pay you!!"

"......aaaaannnnddd ttthhheeennnn"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS GET OUT HERE!"

after that you both started laughing along with anyone else who was listening just then temrai who was your boss walked over.

"elexus are you fighting with the people again!"

" it's just amy"

"oh ok then"

then temrai turned and started to walk away.

"oh I feel the love temrai I love you too!"

temrei smirked and walked back looking at the small tv.

"yeah love you too sister-in-law"

elexus and temrai laughed seeing you blush alot.

"hey did you two get laid last night!"

elexus and temrai looked over to kankuro who asked that then looked back to the tv fast to hear your answer to see you turn more red.

"shut up kankuro!!"

elexus and temrai laughed more your face could match gaara's hair by now as you started pouting.

"GAARA THEIR PICKING ON ME!!!"

everything went dead silent and soon heard a door open and slow footsteps coming out of the back room kankuro gulped and temrai and elexus's face went pale as you was smirking gaara slowly walked over looking at everyone but looking at kankuro with his eye's narrowed.

he got to the window eye's stilled narrowed and looked at temrai as she gave a uneasy smile.

"ah we were just playing around gaara I swear"

"yeah no need to ..hurt anyone"

you was laughing alittle at hearing this gaara your boyfriend was the top boss here and he let no one mess with his girl as you smile.

"hi gaara-kun!"

gaara looked at the tv as his eye's soften and he smirks

"pull around"

you smiled more hearing that _yay free food!_ you thought then pulled around to the window as gaara had elexus go get the food and temrai to get back to work you blushed alittle still smiling as you see your red head at the window.

"hehehe thanks gaara"

"sure"

"hey when do you get off of work?"

"9 pm"

"awww that long"

"don't worry after work I'll make it up to you"

you blushed as gaara smirked

"oh someone getting laid tonight!"

you blushed more as gaara looked over to his shoulder as everyone laughed you shake your head laughing alittle just s elexus walked over and gave gaara the food as he turn back to you and gave you it.

"thanks"

Gaara nods then leans more out the window as you smile and lean out your window as you both kiss and right when it started to get good elexus just had to say something.

"hey none of that out the window!"

"fuck you!"

"sorry I'm not a whore!!...only on weekends"

"WOOT!"

you both laughed at hearing that from the kitchen.

"do they know your just joking?"

"I don't think so"

you both laughed again just then a idea pop into your head as you looked at gaara.

"hey gaara how about I eat my lunch here"

gaara smirked at hearing that.

"that would be good I'll be in my office"

after saying that gaara walked away as you pulled away from the window and parked your car then grab your food and went inside and behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"now don't be to loud you two"

"shut up kiba!"

you smile hearing everyone laugh.

"safety first amy!"

"right back at your elexus!"

"oh yeah I'm so going to fuck someone at the window...hey that's not a bad idea"

you laughed getting to gaara's office and open the door.

"talk to you guys later"

after saying that you walked in closing the door.


End file.
